galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 24: Step on it -Glossary
Chapter 24: Step on it -Glossary *4317 *5020 *Admiral Stahl *Alegar *Alex Enroe *alien worm *Ancient gate *Antoo *Apparition *Arth *Astrograph *astrographic data *Astrographic society *Attikan battleship *Attikan ship *average human officer *Avondur *barbarian berserker warriors *Base marines *Battle mode *beer *Billix *Blue Harbor *Blue Moon *blue-skinned humans *Boloth *Captain *Captain Dark One *Captain Harris *Captain Olafson *Cerberus robots *Circuit *circular metal platform *Citizen *Comm officer *Comm sensor *Comm traffic *Comm Unit *Command and Control *Commander Hi *console of shape and function *Coreward Hub *Cote Azur Hub *credible Union sourced data *Dai *Dai Battleship *Danes *dark red Destroyer suit *dark red robes *Decker *Deep Blue *Devi *Earth *Egill *Egill’s granddaughter *Ensign *Ensign Sobur *Entity Rex Invictus *Eric *Erica *Erica Olafon *ETA *Eternal Warrior *Fenris *Fenriz *First Contact *First Empire *First Fleet *fleet of unknowns *Forbidden Library *from other societies *GalCom *GalNet *General Quarters *glimmering curtain *Golden Archives *Har-Hi *Har-Hi facepalmed *Harris *Heavy Destroyer suit *hermit of Nilfeheim *IBT *Ivory tower *Ivory Tower *Jooltar commander *keep a human mind active beyond the 200-year mark *Kermac line blaster *Kilonian *Kilonian pavilion *Kilonians *knowledge crystals *Koken *Krabbel *Kurthbir *Le Habre Bleu *Leo II *Leo II galaxy *library of Sares *light-years *Location Pin *Loki torpedo starters *Lonia *Lurega *Lurega Donomensi *MAMA *McElligott *Meeze *metal strip *Mister Circuit *Mr. Meeze *Mr. Skallagrimmson *Mr.Decker *My wife *Narth *Narth *Narth Supreme *Necro priest *Neuro connection *Neuro Ping *Nnnth *Nnnth crystals *Nnnth technology *Nnnth-Arth merge *Norwegians *Nul *old pre-Astro Marine logo *old scroll *Or-Ghe *Or-Ghe capital unit *Or-Ghe fleet *Or-Ghe situation *Or-Ghe troop transport *PDD *Phil *Pim Pam LKuitenant *Pim-Pam *Planet at the Center of the Universe *Pleiades Plaza *Pletigroias *Primary shields *Professor Donomensi *Professor Level 1 *Quadron system *recorded oral account *Rene Thauran *Rene Thauran’s secret *renegade Narth *renegade Nnnth *Sarak Sobur *Saran clerk *Saresii *Saresii professor *Sarina Sobur *Sarina’s mother *scholar *Science Department *Seenian super monsters *Shaka *Shattered Kingdoms *Shea *Shelter access points *Situation analysis *SLIME *space battle *Space Train *space train station *Spinward Express *Spy Narth *Stahl *Starship captain *stone tablet *suggesting Union membership *Swedes *Tech 7 *tech artifacts *temple like character *Ten Hour *that dark god thing *Thauran *Thauran Ensign *Thauran sect *Thauran Vampires *Thauranz *the Attikan *the Coven *the Dark One *the dry voice *the First *the Golden *The green vapor *the Narth Supreme *The Suit system MAMA *the Unpronounceable *this system *three Nnnth *Tigershark *Tigersharktin suits *TKU *Togr *traffic hub manager *traffic hubs *TransDim shields *Transmatter Tunnel *Transmatter Tunnel access *Transmatter Tunnels *traveling merchant of N’Ger *Tresh-Hold things *trouble magnet *Twilight *two were lost *Tyron *UAS *ugly looking sitting demon figure *Union *Union calendar *Union Citizen *Union citizens *Union Fleet Midshipman *Union Fleet Officer *Union forward base *Union law enforcement *Union markets *Union member *Union Officer *Union origin *Union outpost *Union Police *Union Police file *Union Police officer *Union School *Union space *Union space *Union standard *Union week *Union/Kermac war *USE Zengh He *USS Rickisan *USS Tigershark *USS Zinol *Utchat *Van Dyk Nebula *vibro sword *Viking *Voicebox *Volume 10 *Volume 9 *Vulcanian type *Warner *We are Navy *Weird War *Wheeze *Wheeze worm *Where is the key? *Wisemen of the Assembly *Workgroup Olympus *worm creatures *Wotan *Wotan class *Wotan class prototype *XO *XO seat *Y’All *Yehaa *Yeoman O’Connell *Ypeherix *Ypeherix issue *Ze girlz Soburz *Zengh He